


awan impian

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Historia baru saja mengantar impiannya yang ketujuh belas, ke batas cakrawala.[#Drabbletober 3]





	awan impian

**Author's Note:**

> Discaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Prompt: Cloud

Historia menghitung jumlah awan yang dilihatnya bersama Eren.

“Tujuh belas!” Historia berseru antusias. “Ada tujuh belas gumpal kapas─awan!”

Ketujuh belas gumpal awan itu terserak dalam pola yang berbeda. Sebagian bergerumbul secara terpisah di satu sudut. Historia menyayangkan sepotong awan yang terlepas dari kawanan─mungkin dia ingin berlainan jalan.

Mereka sedang berbaring bersama. Di padang rumput, di bawah lereng melandai yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus. Bunyi gemericik sungai terdengar di sepanjang tepian lereng. Tampak puluhan domba gembala di seberang sungai. Di atas mereka, langit cerah membentang dengan (tujuh belas) gumpalan awan yang dihela angin. Secara perlahan awan-awan putih itu berarak ke arah barat.

Hijau, putih, dan biru; Historia menyukai kombinasi warna alam yang memanjakan mata. Dia menyimpan detik-detik berharga bersama teman masa kecilnya ini dalam kenangan.

“Seperti usiaku, Eren! Aku genap tujuh belas tahun! Bayangkan, cepat sekali waktu berlalu! Baru kemarin kita main basah-basahan lumpur sampai kena marah ayah ....”

Historia tertawa. Tatapannya masih menerawang pada awan-awan. Dia sedih menyadari ketujuh belas gumpal awan itu akan lenyap dari pandangan, digantikan oleh arakan awan baru.

─ _seperti seseorang yang harus direlakannya pergi._

“Yeah! Selamat!” seru Eren mengikuti tawa Historia. Pemuda itu berbaring dengan pundak menyentuh pundak Historia. “Selamat bertambah tua!”

Ada kekeh tawa yang menghambur diikuti sikutan dan dengkusan tidak rela.

“Hei, hei ... tidak perlu marah, Historia. Aku belum terlambat bilang kan? Atau ada yang sudah mendahuluiku mengucap selamat ulang tahun?”

Eren bangkit dan duduk. Dia menyukai bagaimana imajinasi gadis itu sanggup mewarnai kehidupannya yang monoton. Sungguh menyakitkan berpikir bahwa mereka akan terpisah jarak, di masa ketika dunia impian terbentang seluas langit biru. Dan bahwa sepuluh tahun kebersamaan yang mereka habiskan dengan berlarian di antara petak-petak ladang; memanjat pepohonan _cherry_ di kebun Tuan Smith; memetik buah berry liar dan memancing ikan trout di sungai, harus ditinggalkan Eren dalam tujuh belas gumpal awan yang akan segera berlalu itu.

“Yah, memang belum,” jawab Historia. Dia turut bangkit mengangkat kepala, bertumpu di atas dua siku. “Kecuali dua ekor katak yang mengucap selamat dari bawah jendela kamar tadi pagi ....”

“Ah, cuma dua ekor katak,” sahut Eren. “Aku masih yang pertama mengucap selamat ulang tahun.”

“Dan tiga ekor bayi burung nuri di atas dahan dekat jendela kamar.”

Eren mengacuhkan ucapan Historia. Diam-diam dia menyelukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Menarik keluar kotak kayu seukuran telapak tangan. Eren menarik tuas besi yang mencuat di salah satu sisi. Kotak musik itu terbuka. Isinya berupa komponen silinder yang dirangkai dengan roda gerigi dan sisir besi.

“Tapi, baik katak maupun burung nuri, tidak sampai mengalahkanku dalam memberi hadiah, iya kan?” tanya Eren, lebih kepada meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kotak musik itu disodorkan pada Historia.

Historia memandang dengan takjub. Matanya bergantian memindai wajah Eren, lalu kotak musik mini itu. Ada cermin kecil yang melapisi sisi dalam penutupnya. Kotak itu berpindah tangan. Historia memutar tuas dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Roda gerigi di dalamnya bergerak seiring silinder dan sisir besi.

Historia terpana. Alunan melodi mengalir dari kotak musik itu. Nadanya lembut dan pelan.

“Untukmu.” Eren berucap. Berharap hadiah ini akan menyenangkan Historia. “Aku temukan di gudang toko Paman Pixis. Tenang, bukan barang curian. Aku mendapatkannya setelah dua puluh karung gula nyaris mematahkan bahuku.” Eren menjelaskan jawaban bagi pertanyaan yang bahkan belum terbetik di benak Historia.

“Yah ... kali ini kau menang, Eren. Katak dan burung nuri tidak bisa memberi ini.” Historia membenarkan. Begitulah Eren. Kalau sudah berambisi, dia akan bersikeras melakukan apa pun hingga tujuannya tercapai, tak peduli akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

“Terima kasih, Eren! Aku akan menyimpannya!”

Historia berbinar senang. Dia membawa kotak musik dengan hati-hati, khawatir sedikit gesekan akan menghancurkannya.

“Kalau kau ingat aku ....” Sejenak, Eren menampilkan ekspresi ragu. Dia menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal─khawatir ucapannya terdengar melankolis, “Setel saja ini.”

“Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak akan merindukanmu, kok,” ucapnya main-main.

Historia menarik tuas di kotak musik itu. Alunan musiknya berhenti. Tatapan Historia berubah sendu, tersembunyi di balik rambut pirang yang jatuh membingkai pipi.

Eren membalas dengan tawa. “Aha ha ha ... Iya ya ... Mana mungkin kau merindukanku. Aku kan cuma pergi sebentar. Lagi pula, jarak antara desa dan Akademi Sina masih bisa ditempuh dalam waktu tujuh jam. Aku akan pulang satu bulan sekali.”

Historia memikirkan kabar baik yang dibawa Eren kemarin, bahwa ada beasiswa yang menjemput pemuda itu─sekaligus merenggutnya dari sisinya. Eren adalah pemuda harapan desa. Historia tidak keberatan harus berpisah dengan Eren demi masa depan yang mereka impikan bersama.

“Tentu, Eren. Lihat saja. Tahun depan, aku pasti menyusul!”

Historia bangkit berdiri. Ditutupnya kotak musik itu, lalu ditangkup ke depan dada, seolah segala tentang Eren tersimpan di sana.

“Ayo, Eren! Aku bantu menyiapkan barang untuk keberangkatanmu.”

“Tidak perlu terburu. Masih tiga hari lagi, Historia.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita memetik jamur lagi!”

Mereka berlari dan berkejaran, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu; tidak ada yang berubah dari harapan mereka. Langit bersih dari arakan awan. Hsitoria pikir dia baru saja mengantar impiannya yang ketujuh belas, ke batas cakrawala.

**Author's Note:**

> yah. senang rasanya berhasil membuat debut pertama di pair EreHisu, masih belum sempurna di karakterisasi. terima kasih untuk seseorang yang banyak meracuni TL fb dengan dua pair SnK kesayangan saya ini :"))


End file.
